Fourteen Years of Falling in Love With You
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: During the course of fourteen years, Morgana Le Fay has had many attractions from both sexes. Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).
1. Attraction

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day One: "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." (Orange is the New Black)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Helena**

* * *

Morgana Pendragon snapped out of her reverie at the sudden slap to the back. Which caused her to look up and see her best friend, Zezolla Weasley, standing over her. An immediate blush washed over her face as she looked down into her lap. She was once again caught staring at Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena. Who was currently laughing at something her friend was telling her from down the Ravenclaw's table. Zezolla sat down besides her and flung an arm around her shoulders.

"Rule number one, my dear friend. Never _ever_ fall in love with a straight girl."


	2. Denial

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Two: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" (The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/The Bloody Baron**

* * *

Around Hogwarts William Johnson was known as The Baron, because of his nobility in the Muggle World. He was a strange one that kept to himself and watched everybody in a safe distance. Morgana did this too with him: he liked poetry and had natural love for animals; he was excellent at Potions and Charms; and he seemed to have an unhealthy obsession of Helena Ravenclaw. Which was a bit unfortunate for Morgana who liked him. Though it was rather surprising when he came to her, instead of Helena. He had asked if she wanted to go out and she readily said yes. The only problem about the arrangement was that Morgana wouldn't be caught dead with The Baron. She had hope for a secret relationship, but William had other plans. It was during lunch and Morgana was surrounded her friends, when he walked towards the Ravenclaw table. He had tapped on her shoulder and she felt her heart drop at the sight of him.

"I was wondering what I should pick you up tomorrow?" The Baron asked.

Morgana felt the eyes of her friends trained on her, and she flushed in embarrassment. Her heart was beating so hard, that Morgana could have sworn that everyone could've heard it.

"How about quarter to never?" Morgana said, surprising calm.

Her friends erupted into laughter, and The Baron's face turned a bright red. He mumbled his apologizes before leaving behind a regretful Morgana.


	3. Fascination

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be."** _ **(Once Upon a Time)**_

 **Pairing: Morgana/Basilisk**

* * *

She quickly turned her head as the basilisk's turned his head towards her. It was a dumb decision on her part to ever think it was wise to sneak in without Merlin, but quite honestly she thought that the Basilisk liked her enough for to take him on her own. She heard it slither it's way to her and panic filled her. Morgana didn't know enough Parseltongue to save her life and ended up blurting out a few things that she had learned from Merlin:

"I'm not afraid of you."

There was a pause, and there only the sound of Morgana's breathing.

"But you really, really sssshould be." The Basilisk answered, before heading back into his room.

If only Morgana knew what it said.


	4. Amusement

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Four: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." (Criminal Minds)**

 **Pairing: Helga/Morgana**

* * *

The younger woman stepped back startled as her older lover storm pass her and into the kitchen. She followed after her with cautious wondering what had gotten into her. Loud clatters of plates, pots, and pans could be heard throughout the house. The redhead mumbled angry words under her breathe, as she opened the refrigerator door with unnecessary strength and grabbed everything she needed before slamming the door. Morgana fought back a smile as Helga Hufflepuff treated everything with a harsh anger. Helga was usually the calm one.

"Who do he think he is?" Helga said more loudly turning on the stove, "Just because he's Godric Gryffindor, who is entitled to everything. Even a right to slay my mandrakes! My poor babies."

"Bad day?" Morgana chuckled.

"Bad day?" Helga repeated. "A bad day would've been a good day today. It was a horrific day!"

Morgana laughed at the shill of Helga's voice, and the girl glared at her, "This isn't funny!"

"You're right, you're right." She sighed, walking towards her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "But love what are you doing?"

Helga threw up her hands, "I thought it was obvious! I'm cooking!"

Morgana snorted, looking at down at the crack eggs and the spilled spices, "Yes that's exactly what it looks like.

Helga sighed before cleaning up the mess she made. "I'm just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."

"I'll keep that in mind." Morgana hummed as she kissed Helga on the cheek.


	5. Annoyance

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts: Day 5:** **"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." (Sherlock)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Godric**

* * *

Morgana's eyes flashed at the sight of her old mentor. What was he doing here of all places with his bright red and gold clothing, talking to commoners about the secrets of magic. Had he gone completely mad? But then again this was Godric Gryffindor and what did she really expect from him. She quickly made her way to him, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the side.

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." Morgana hissed, looking over his shoulder to see the villagers staring at them. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To see you of course." Godric said with an smile. "Couldn't miss the opportunity."

Morgana blushed as Godric kissed, causing all the villagers to whisper.


	6. Goodbye

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Six:** **"We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Salazar**

* * *

Morgana took a deep breathe, before walking into Salazar's private room. His back was turned towards her and he seemed to be making a potion. She waited for her heart to slow, before clearing her throat loudly.

"We need to talk."

Salazar sighed, before saying, "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Morgana's eyes widen, "What?"

Salazar had paused at what he was doing, before slowly turning around and blushed slightly at the sight of her.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, "I thought you were Rowena for minute. What do you need?"

Morgana paused slightly before shaking her head, "I won't ask. But Salazar you can't leave, the school needs you here."

"I've should have known." Salazar muttered, before walking towards her and pulling her into an embrace. "You know as well as I, that this school does not need me. The students will benefit more from the others, and we both know what this really is about."

Morgana looked away and quickly mumbled, "You can take me with you."

But Salazar was already shaking his head, "I can't and I won't. You'll be happy here, it's best for you..."

"You don't know that." She snapped. "Only I can, and I say that it's best that I go with you."

Salazar smiled at her sadly, before kissing her forehead. "Goodbye Morgana."

Morgana blinked back angry tears, as Salazar left her in the cold room.


	7. Proud

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Seven: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." (Sex & the City)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Uric**

* * *

Morgana fought off a smile before opening the door to Uric's room. The young man inside was currently putting his famous, but annoying, Jellyfish on his head. She shook her head as she slowly clapped causing him to turn around and face her.

"I ran into Maeve in the hallway without her underwear. P.S.- Congratulations." Morgana said. "By the way how did you do it?"

"We got stupid drunk." Uric yawned, "I have a pounding headache because of it."

Morgana laughed, "Well come on buddy let me help you with that. But Uric can you lose the Jellyfish this one time?"


	8. Pleasure

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Eight: "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." (GTA V)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Rowena**

* * *

Rowena collapsed on the bed as she struggled to breathe. Morgana had crawled her way up her former mentor's body with a knowing smirk that caused Rowena to roll her eyes. Even now Morgana Pendragon was a cocky young woman.

"What did I say?" Morgana purred, "One night with me, will be one that you wouldn't forget."

"I know now not to question you next time." Rowena sighed covering her face with her forearm.

Morgana propped herself up with one elbow and ran a hand through her hair, "Round 2?"

"Yes. Morgana, master of the two-hour female orgasm." Rowena said bringing the younger woman into a kiss. "Fifty points to Ravenclaw."


	9. Irritated

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Nine: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." (The Most Popular Girl In School)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Sir Cadogan**

* * *

It was really unfortunate that Morgana managed to run into Sir Andrew Cadogan. He went on and on about defeating the Wyvern of Wye. It was a story that Morgana heard a million times before, any student that intended Hogwarts knew the story by heart. She stared at him tiredly as he described what it felt like to be eaten by a dragon. Finally, Morgana couldn't take it anymore and she got up.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now." She said.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" Andrew asked clearly offended.

Morgana sighed loudly, "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it. Really Andrew you need a new story, everybody getting tired of that one."

Then she walked away.


	10. Confused

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Ten: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." (My Mad Fat Diary)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Wendelin**

* * *

Morgana walked towards Wendelin who was currently feeding ducks at pond near the Herbology Classroom. She sat down beside the redhair and nudged her softly. The Hufflepuff looked up distracted, before she smiled at Morgana.

"Oh hello, Morgana. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Wendelin said.

"I was wondering why you've always feeding the ducks?" Morgana asked, as she watched Wendelin throw pieces of bread to the family.

Wendelin shrugged, stopping momentarily, "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks relaxing."

Morgana stared at her, before slowly nodding her head, "I see."

But she really didn't.


	11. Joy

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)\**

 **Prompt:** **Day Twelve: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." (True Blood)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Arthur**

* * *

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." Morgana said, smirking at her half-brother. "And I'm very, very happy at what's going to come during this battle."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "What's going on?"

Morgana threw back her head and laughed, "And where's the fun in that? No it'll be better if you find out, my king."

He eyed his older half-sister warily, before leaving the room. The last thing he heard from her was: "May the Fates turn their backs on you today, _brother."_


	12. Shock

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Thirteen: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_**

 **Pairing: Merlin/Morgana**

* * *

Morgana's laugh echoed throughout the woods as she ran. The wind whistled in her ears and whipped at her clothes, her adrenaline exhilarating through her body as her purser gained on her. She was gleeful at the turn of events with her brother's death. King Arthur was gone and she had her son Mordred to thank. Her half brother deserved nothing but death, and she was glad that he met it so harshly. It was a cowardly move on her son's part driving his sword through the back of Arthur, causing the king to collapsed from where he stood. Her sickening pleasure of watching her brother look down at his wound in shock, before collapsing. The absolute silence that followed after, as the soldiers stopped fighting to watch in horror. It was done and Mordred would take the throne. Though Mordred's reign was short lived as Arthur used to last of his strength to kill the bastard child. Not that Morgana cared, because Arthur was dead. Gone.

But not Merlin, who chased after her, stricken with grief. She stopped abruptly and quickly spun around, causing Merlin to stop as well. They stood there breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes. Merlin saw a crazed childlike joy in Morgana's eyes as a slow smirk graced her lips. His hands shook with anger, feeling the need to slap the smirk off her face. Arthur and Mordred, her family, was dead and she was _smirking._ Morgana whipped out her wand and pointed it at him.

"You should run home, Merlin." Morgana advised, her hand twitching slightly, "Like the scared wizard that you are."

"I don't run from monsters. They run from me." Merlin snapped. "You crazy bitch."

Morgana laughed, "Are you implying that I'm a monster?"

"What sane person would be happy that their son and brother died by each other's hand?" Merlin demanded.

"Well that's just it, isn't?" Morgana said in a high-pitch mocking tone. "I wouldn't qualify as sane, would I?"

Her behavior was intolerable to Merlin and he lunged at her, causing her to fall back.

"You wouldn't dare," She said, her voice no higher than a whisper, "You love me too much."

"That is where you're wrong." Merlin snarled, before leaping at her again and pulled her close.

Morgana's eyes widen and she softly gasped. She stumbled back slightly, touching the handle of the knife that was hidden in Merlin's robes only a few seconds ago. Dark brown eyes stared at Merlin in shock, as he grabbed her and laid her gently to the ground.

"How c-could you?" Morgana whispered, "I thought you loved me."

"I never loved you." Merlin answered.

"Bastard." She hissed, as she turned away from him.

As she laid there dying, she couldn't help but thinking in disgust that she died the same way her bastard brother did.


	13. Souvenir

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Fourteen: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." (My Mad Fat Diary)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Bellatrix**

* * *

"I got it!" The girl told the painting, holding the necklace up.

It was the same one that Morgana Le Fay the painting was wearing. She lend forward and grinned at the sight of her missing property.

"How did you find it?" Morgana asked.

"Rabastan Lestrange was bragging about how his ancestor stole this from Merlin," Bellatrix explained, shaking her head. "The idiot. So I told him that we should talk in private and I should see it in person..."

"Then what?" Morgana pressed.

Bellatrix smirked, "Then I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch. Once he went to sleep, I took it from him and left."

Morgana threw back her head and laughed, "Very smart, my little warrior."

Bellatrix blushed slightly, before saying, "Thank you."

"You should keep it." Morgana said suddenly, "I have no use for it."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Morgana cut her off, "My little warrior, think of it as a souvenir from me."


	14. Jokes

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Eleven: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." (The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Pairing: Morgana/Voldemort**

* * *

He was different now. No longer was he that handsome Slytherin that had ambition of having the Wizarding World, but a snake-like man living his dream. Quite honestly he got farther than she had, and she was grudgingly impressed even though she was better than him. She supposed her cockiness was what did her in, she had expected Merlin to kill and it would seem that Tom- Voldemort was prepared for anything.

"Well done, Voldemort." Morgana said slowly clapping. "You surprised me."

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." Voldemort chuckled.

Morgana smirked, "Well, no one's perfect."


End file.
